(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for extracting an object, having a central circular opening, from an assembled arrangement. More specifically, the invention relates to such a tool useful for extracting a low and reverse gear clutch housing from a planetary gear arrangement.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Because of the difficulties in extracting objects from assembled arrangements, tools have been developed for, for example, extracting ignition key cylinders, bushings, dies, etc. from their housings, and some such tools are illustrated, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,414, Johnson et al, issued Jan. 3, 1933; U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,304, Appel, issued June 5, 1945; U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,318, McCord, issued Oct. 21, 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,619, McCord, issued July 28, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,497, Brooks, issued Sept. 22, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,539, Meaden, Jr., issued Oct. 12, 1971; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,883, Osborne, issued Nov. 29, 1977.
However, none of these tools are satisfactory in their assigned tasks, nor will they provide a solution to the specific task of extracting a low and reverse gear housing from a planetary gear arrangement.